leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trundle/rozwój
Trundle to zwalisty, przebiegły troll o złośliwym charakterze. Potrafi każdego i wszystko zmusić do uległości i podporządkować swojej woli, nawet lód. Dzięki potężnej, lodowej maczudze potrafi zmrozić przeciwników do kości, a potem przeszyć ich postrzępionymi odłamkami lodu. Zaciekle broniący swojego terytorium, Trundle będzie ścigać każdego głupca, który odważy się wkroczyć do jego królestwa, a widok konających w tundrze ofiar rozbawi go do łez. Kiedyś wojska Trundle'a miały za przywódców tchórzliwych i nieudolnych hersztów. Przez te fatalne rządy Trundle obawiał się, że jego ród padnie ofiarą innych hord trolli rozsianych na terenie tundry. Mimo, że przywódca był większy i silniejszy, Trundle ośmielił się rzucić mu wyzwanie, ale konfrontacja zakończyła się jego upokorzeniem. Większość trolli zaakceptowałaby swoją porażkę ale Trundle zdecydował się na coś nie do końca właściwego trollom: zamiast pięściom, zaufał swojemu sprytowi. Zmyślając na poczekaniu opowieści o dawnych wodzach trolli, twierdził, że władali oni orężem o wielkiej mocy, które było jednocześnie symbolem ich prawa do władzy. I mimo, że historię wymyślił dosłownie przed chwilą, Trundle był gotów iść o zakład, że uda mu się znaleźć lub ukraść taką broń. Jeśli wygra, zostanie pełnoprawnym dowódcą armii. Trolle uwierzyły mu, lecz żaden nie sądził, że uda mu się wykonać takie zadanie. Wiedząc, że troll samochwała zginie na misji, nieroztropny dowódca przystał na zakład. Trundle odszedł, odprowadzany znajomym, szyderczym śmiechem. Niezrażony, acz samotny Trundle wstąpił na tereny zakazanego królestwa . Tam, schowany wśród mrocznych i niebezpiecznych sekretów, postanowił znaleźć broń, która potwierdzi autentyczność jego barwnej opowieści. Pokonał straż Wiedźmy Lodu, przeszedł jej magiczne pułapki, ale nic, na co natrafił, nie mogło się mierzyć z mocą opisanych przez niego insygniów władzy. left|300px Aż w końcu natrafił na niecodzienne znalezisko: ogromną, magiczną maczugę z nietopiącego się Prawdziwego Lodu. Chwyciwszy broń, zachwycił się lodowatą mocą, która przez nią przepływała. Wtedy nadeszła Wiedźma Lodu we własnej osobie. Gdy czarownica przywoływała mroczne moce magiczne, Trundle był przekonany, że nastąpił jego kres. Lecz do głowy wpadł mu kolejny wspaniały pomysł. Z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem przedstawił Wiedźmie Lodu podstępną propozycję: cała armia trolli bardziej się jej przyda, niż jeden i to martwy osobnik. Razem, mówił, uda im się podbić cały Freljord. Wiedźma Lodu przystała na taki układ, a Trundle odszedł mając potężnego sojusznika – no i wierzył, że pokona ją w odpowiednim czasie. Gdy powrócił do swoich towarzyszy, ci pokłonili się z szacunkiem przed jego osiągnięciami. Nazwawszy swoją broń "Rozbijaczem kości", przez chwilę napawał się zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy swojego dowódcy, którego po chwili zabił. Przejąwszy władzę, Trundle ogłosił, że od tej pory, nie będzie już dowódców, a jedynie Król Trolli, przed którym wszyscy muszą paść na kolana. Trolle zmobilizowały się dla swojego nowego wodza i wszczęły przygotowania do nadchodzącej wojny. Z Trundlem na czele, czasy trolli nareszcie nadeszły. }} Stara Trolle nigdy nie miały w Valoran dobrej reputacji. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, są barbarzyńskie, dopuszczają się kanibalizmu i są przebiegłe. Żyją w ponurych zakamarkach świata, ukryte przed innymi inteligentnymi stworzeniami. Mimo złowrogiego usposobienia trolli, Ruhgoskowie nie zasługiwali na los, który ich spotkał. Wiele pokoleń temu, nekromanta Hakolin the Bonecrafter próbował zrobić z plemienia Ruhgosk niewolników. Trolle te są o wiele bardziej uprzejme niż ich pobratymcy, chociaż jak na ludzkie standardy wciąż uważane są za nieokrzesane. Ruhgoskowie bronili się przed nekromantą zębami i pazurami i w końcu udało im się przegnać go ze swych ziem. Odchodząc, Hakolin przeklął członków plemienia, sprowadzając chorobę przypominającą trąd. Gdyby nie naturalna regeneracja trolli, infekcja sprawiłaby, że ich ciała przegniją. Cierpiąc na wieczną zgniliznę, Ruhgoskowie znosili klątwę, szukając jednak lekarstwa na nią. Nigdy go nie odnaleźli. Mądry szaman plemienia odkrył, że można ją przenieść na jednego trolla, gdyby był on w stanie znieść ciężkie brzemię klątwy całego plemienia. Taki troll jednak nie istniał... do czasu, aż urodził się Trundle. Jego zdolność regeneracji była tak silna, że wyglądał, jak gdyby nie był dotknięty chorobą. Dorastając, Trundle zaczął rozumieć swój dar i docenił, co może zrobić dla swojego ludu. Kiedy osiągnął pełnoletność, w trakcie niesłychanie bolesnego rytuału przyjął na siebie klątwę swego plemienia. W ten sposób Trundle stał się okropnym stworzeniem. Jego skóra ciągle odpada od ciała, natychmiast odrastając w niekończącym się cyklu. Dołączył do League of Legends w nadziei, że odnajdzie kogoś, kto uwolni go od klątwy. }} Rozwój Trundle.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Trundle'a (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranzy) Trundle TraditionalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawy portret Trundle'a Trundle Lil'SluggerSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Trundle'a Małego Pałkarza Trundle JunkyardSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Trundle'a Złomiarza Trundle TraditionalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tradycyjnego Trundle'a Trundle_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Trundle'a 1 (w wykonaniu Josha 'GrumpyMonkey' Singha) Trundle concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Trundle'a 2 (w wykonaniu Michaela 'IronStylusa' Maurino) Trundle_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Trundle'a 3 (w wykonaniu Josha 'GrumpyMonkey' Singha) Trundle_Tradicional_concept.jpg|Model Tradycyjnego Trundle'a (w wykonaniu Josha 'GrumpyMonkey' Singha) Trundle_concept.jpg|Model Trundle'a (w wykonaniu Josha 'GrumpyMonkey' Singha) Trundle_Junkyard_concept.jpg|Model Trundle'a Złomiarza (w wykonaniu Josha 'GrumpyMonkey' Singha) Trundle Baseball concept.jpg|Model Trundle'a Małego Pałkarza Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|Promo Napadu 1 All hands board.jpg|Promo Napadu 2 Zapowiedź right|thumb|200px|Pierowotny koncept Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! PostChampion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll ByronicHero dodany dnia 22 listopada 2010 roku: Bohaterowie w League of Legends są w różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Nieważne, czy jesteś fanem wielkich, niezdarnych, kamiennych olbrzymów; złowrogich, zimnych femme fatale; niesamowitych, potężnych wojowników lub anormalnych, przerażających kreatur staramy się reprezentować ich wszystkich pod jednym dachem. A skoro mamy już temat o anormalnych, przerażających kreaturach, pozwólcie mi dać wam do wglądu następnego bohatera. Poznajcie Trundle'a, Przeklętego Trolla. Jest obrzydliwy i bardzo prawdopodobnie chore, więc chciał mnie poinformować, że nie należy oceniać książki po okładce. O ile oczywiście, że osłoną jest warczenie i władanie maczugi. To możesz być ty do czegoś. Wyprawa do Freljordu 'Rozdział III: Król Trolli' Obóz Strzaskanego Mrozu, wschodni Freljord Udaliśmy się na wschód, pozostawiając za sobą terytorium . Przez wiele dni zastanawiałam się, czy spotkamy tu kogoś lub coś. Freljord jest rozległy i pusty. Nic dziwnego, że plemiona walczą ze sobą o każdy skrawek żyznej ziemi. Ludzie ze Strzaskanego Mrozu, małego plemienia lojalnego , przyjęli nas do siebie. Zaproponowali nam pożywienie, którego nie było wiele. Wydawali się zawstydzeni, że nie mogą dać nam więcej. Powiedzieli nam, że trolle atakują obozy i wioski, kradnąc zasoby i zabijając myśliwych. Mimo że trolle uznawane są za bezmyślne i podróżujące w małych stadach, te wyglądały na zorganizowane. Jeden z członków plemienia twierdzi, że król trolli zwołuje je do wojny. Jednakże istnieje poważniejsze zagrożenie, o którym ludzie Strzaskanego Mrozu boją się mówić. Plotki o legendarnej Wiedźmie Lodu z Freljordu przerażają tych ludzi. Atakowała podróżnych i niewielkie oddziały, pozostawiając swoje ofiary nabite na zaostrzone kawałki czarnego lodu. Powiada się, że nie przeżył nikt, kto widział jej twarz. Wschodni Freljord Pozostawiliśmy plemię Strzaskanego Mrozu z tyłu, aby odnaleźć kolejnych sojuszników Ashe, gdy nagle dopadła nas straszliwa śnieżyca. Nie widziałam wiele przez opady śniegu. zauważył zagrożenie o wiele wcześniej, ale i ja usłyszałam odgłosy walki. Trolle (wielkie, straszliwe potwory) zaatakowały niewielką wioskę i zniszczyły wszystko, czego nie zdołały zabrać. Nie mogłam uratować mieszkańców –- byli już martwi. Podeszłam najbliżej jak śmiałam. Jeden z trolli wykrzyczał rozkazy, które pozostali próbowali niezdarnie wykonać. Ten przywódca posługiwał się olbrzymią maczugą, która zdawała się być wykonana z lodu. Czuć było z niej olbrzymią moc, nawet podczas śnieżycy. Czy to ? Val złapał proporzec – to plemię było lojalne Avarosie, ale nikt nie przyszedł im z pomocą. Wschodni Freljord nie jest bezpieczny. Ashe nie będzie w stanie wezwać tych plemion na pomoc, gdy będzie ich potrzebować. Podobno Mroźna Straż z północy jest najpotężniejszym sojusznikiem Ashe. Od najdawniejszych czasów przysięgli stać na straży tych ziem, a imię ich przywódczyni Lissandry, wypowiadane jest w całym Freljordzie z najwyższą czcią. Trolle, Zimowy Szpon i Wiedźma Lodu – czy Lissandra i Ashe będą w stanie się im oprzeć?Wyprawa do Freljord III: Król Trolli Wizualna aktualizacja Post Morello dodany dnia 25 marca 2013 roku: right Cóż to...? Czyżby to był... troll? Skąd się wziął troll we Freljordzie? Czy próbujemy was... strollować? Mówiąc bardziej serio, niektórzy z was już pewnie zgadli, że skoro mowa o trollu z maczugą, musi chodzić o... Trundle'a! To rzeczywiście przedsmak zmian, które mają nastąpić –- planujemy zmodyfikować postać Trundle'a i przenieść ją na mroźną północ. Choć poprzednia wersja Trundle'a wiązała się z unikalną historią i posiadała niezwykłe walory wizualne, zawsze wydawało się nam, że nasz troll jest jakby odcięty od reszty świata. Taka sytuacja utrudniała nam tworzenie nowych historii z udziałem tej postaci, a to przecież problem –- chcemy, żeby trolla wszędzie było pełno. Nadchodzące zmiany względem Trundle'a dotyczą między innymi uaktualnienia pewnych aspektów rozgrywki (nie chcemy całkowicie przemodelować postaci, celujemy po prostu w lepszą jakość – na podobnej zasadzie zmodyfikowaliśmy do wersji z 3.03). Dodamy także nowe motywy oparte na lodzie i mrozie (jeśli jeszcze nie zgadliście), jak również wątki fabularne, z których dowiecie się, jaką rolę odegrał Trundle w konflikcie ogarniającym Freljord. Trundle Screenshots.jpg Bądźcie na bieżąco z aktualnościami przez następne tygodnie, gdyż mamy wielkie plany względem Trundle'a – nie mówiąc już o planach, które ma sam troll! Więcej powiemy dopiero za jakiś czas, ale na razie mamy dla was coś, co pozwoli wam przeczekać te kilka dni. Podobnie jak w przypadku ponownego wydania Karmy, oferujemy ciekawy bonus: wszyscy posiadacze dawnego Trundle'a otrzymają za darmo skórkę Tradycyjnego Trundle'a (brzmi dumnie) przed premierą odświeżonej wersji postaci. Skórka wygląda tak: center|600px en:Trundle/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów